<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through bandaged eyes by Kyoupann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264775">Through bandaged eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyoupann'>Kyoupann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LU Artist Appreciation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, LU Artist Appreciation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyoupann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Majora's mask but from Skullkid's perspective, kinda.<br/>-</p><p>A short piece inspired by art done by Gravestar &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LU Artist Appreciation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through bandaged eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestar14/gifts">Gravestar14</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For years, they ran.</p><p>For years, they hid.</p><p>For years, they cried.</p><p>Until one day, it wasn’t just them.</p><p>They had friends now.</p><p>And together, they ran across valleys.</p><p>And together, they played hide and seek.</p><p>And together, they cried of laughter.</p><p>For many, many, many years, it was like that.</p><p>But one day, it became too much; and they were forced to leave, to be alone again.</p><p>They didn’t like being alone. It scared them. They just wanted to play, why didn’t their friends want to play with them anymore? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all. They’ll show them—they decided. They will make everyone know how much fun they are to be around, that no one can’t pull off tricks quite as good as they do, that they are a <em>good </em>friend.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they brought the mask up to their face, it felt like the weight of the world was on their back. The mask adhered to their face without consent; fully taking advantage of their vulnerability. It hurt, but not as much as being kicked of the town that made them so happy. Then, when the burning sensation subsided, they realised: they could stand pain, and they were willing to if it meant getting their friends back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>It’s a brief moment, but when the mask finally snaps, they feel the tiniest bit of remorse… but they are immediately washed over by an immense peace. Their heart stops, their mind quiets, their soul forgives. It’s been so long since they’ve been themself, the stillness of it all is but a fleeting shock. They are so glad to be back, to be present, to be them.</p><p>They’ll miss the demon. Of course, they will.</p><p>The demon was bad, and it made them do bad things, too.</p><p>But it was the friend they needed when no one else was there. And for that, he’ll be grateful, too.</p><p>And they hope that there will be a day when the demon will learn not to be bad.</p><p>Maybe then, they can be friends again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The art this is based of is not online (I believe) so I can't share a link to it :(<br/>However, if that changes in the future, I'll update this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>